Please Don't Go
by iCookiex7
Summary: A Celebrity is In Konoha!Will Gaara find his love? Will Sasuke and Neji finally soften up? Will Naruto notice Hinata? Will Shikamaru stop being lazy? Bad summary :S Sorry.  Couples: Sasusaku, GaaOC, NejiTen, ShikaIno and NaruHina.


Please Don't Go ..

Couples:

SasuSaku

GaaOOC

NaruHina

ShikaIno

NeijTen

**OKAY ! This is my First fic. So don't be rude. Im not that good BUT im going to Improve. Sorry in advance for the spelling mistakes.**

The Crowd screaming " MIKI ! MIKI ! MIKI !"

" Are you Ready ROCK ?" a female voice said.

And the Crowd gone wild !

" Now Presenting, AKIRA MIKI !" a male voice said.

" I told you to call me MIKI !"

" Sorry ..."

" 1.2.3 and one two three ! "

Miki came out of the shadow. ( The pic of her clothes is in my profil )

She started to sing Skye Sweetnam-Tangled up in me

_You wanna know more, more, more about me__  
__I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine__  
__I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!__  
__Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today__  
__Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!__  
__Hey! Hey!__  
__Get tangled up in me_

_You wanna know more, more, more about me__  
__Gotta know reverse phsychology__  
__I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep__  
__I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!__  
__Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today__  
__Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!__  
__Hey! Hey!__  
__Get tangled up in me_

_You think that you know me__  
__You think that I'm only__  
__When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you__  
__You wanna know more, more, more about me__  
__I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!__  
__Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today__  
__Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Get tangled up in me__  
_

" As you all know, my Parents Die on this day. I would like to dedicate this song for them"

She started singing Miley Cyrus- I miss you

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_[CHORUS:]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_[CHORUS]_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

_[CHORUS x2]_

_(I miss you)_

Some people in crowd started Crying..And miki started to tear up.

After More songs.

" Okaaay ! This is my last song ! Its called According to you"

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless__  
__I can't do anything right__  
__According to you I'm difficult, hard to please__  
__Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time__  
__Even if it would save my life__  
__According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible__  
__He can't get me out of his head__  
__According to him I'm funny, irresistible__  
__Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it__  
__So baby tell me what I got to lose__  
__He's into me for everything I'm not__  
__According to you_

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody__  
__And you can't take me any place__  
__According to you I suck at telling jokes__  
__'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span__  
__You're the boy who puts up with that__  
__According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible__  
__.He can't get me out of his head__  
__According to him I'm funny, irresistible__  
__Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it__  
__So baby tell me what I got to lose__  
__He's into me for everything I'm not__  
__According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated__  
__Like I'm not hated, oh no__  
__Why can't you see me through his eyes?__  
__It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless__  
__You can't do anything right_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible__  
__He can't get me out of his head__  
__According to him I'm funny, irresistible__  
__Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it__  
__Baby tell me what I got to lose__  
__He's into me for everything I'm not__  
__According to you, you__  
__According to you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless__  
__I can't do anything right_

"THANK YOU ! I hope you liked the concert ! My Next Concert is In Konoha !"

She walked out the stage.

" You did GREAT !" Her manage, Yuki, said.

" thanks !"

" Go get some rest. We'll be in Konoha in 2 days"

" Alright"

Miki changed to her Pj's and fell asleep.

~*~*~ In Konoha~*~*~

" HEEEEEY TEME ! " a certain hyper blonde said known as Naruto

" Dobe ..." a certain heartthrob known as Sasuke said.

" H-hey N-naruto-Kun" Said a shy girl named Hinata.

" Her Hinata-Chaaaaaan ! I heard that Akira Miki's next concert is HERE !"

" Did someone said Akira Miki?" Said A girl with pink hair known as Sakura

"Oh emm Gee ! I LOVE HER STYLE !" said a blonde named Ino

" Troublesome..." said a lazy boy, Shikamaru.

.

They all went class..

Two Days Later ...

" Miki-Chaaaaan ! Wake up ! We're in konoha !" Yuki said.

" What time is it ? " Miki asked.

" 10 am."

Miki gets up and got dress ( again. See the outfit in my profile )

" Yuki-Chan! Im going to take a walk !"

" Okaay. Don't stay out late your concert starts at 6 pm !"

Miki left. And began to walk through the village. She felt someone togging her shirt. She looked down and saw a little girl thats about 4 years old.

" Canw iw wave a autogwaph pweaase ?" the little girl asked.

" Sure Sweety ! "

She signed the autographe.

" Thank yooou !"

The little girl ran to her parents and Miki Waved at them.

Miki was about to turn around and continue her walk then she hit someone's Back and fell down.

" Itai"

" omg ! im soo sorry !"

Miki looks up and saw a pink hair girl.

" Its okaay. " She got up.

" Y-your M-miki !"

" Yeah and your name is?"

" my Name is Sakura."

" Pleasure to meet you"

" SAKUUUUUUURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN !"

" Hey Naruto !"

Naruto looked at Miki.

" Omg ! Its MIKI !"

" Heyy Naruto !"

" OMG SHE TALKED TO ME ! HEY GUYS I JUST TALKED TO MIKI !"

They all run to her.

" Uhm.. Hey guys. What are your names?"

" Im Tenten !"

" Im Ino ! I love your outfit !"

" Why thank you Ino. I love your outfit too"

" I-im H-hinata"

" Hinata-chan..Don't need to be shy around me .."

" she's always like this at first."

" Troublesome...Im Shikamaru"

" Neji"

" HN. Im sasuke"

" Nice to meet you "

Miki looks at her watch.

" Oh look at the time ! I need to go to rehearsal ! Ja Ne ! You guys can go backstage after the concert. Just tell the guards your names."

" JA NE !"

With that Miki left.

At the concert.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK ?" A male voice said

The crowd started to scream

" COME ON OUT AKIRA MIKI !"

" ITS MIKI FOR THE 2ND TIME !"

" SORRY. JUST COME OUT ALREADY !"

Miki walked out ( her outfit, in my profile)

" HOW ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

" ahhhhhhh!"

She started sing because of you- kelly clarkson

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

" Okaay. This song i wrote for my ec-boyfriend. And before the rumor starts.. i just want to say that when i wrote this song...When i was still in love with him ... which now i CLEARLY don't"

Goodbye

I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

But I remember those simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning and played are song  
And throwing my tears, I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

But I remember the simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

You remember the simple things  
We talked 'til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye  
Ooh, goodbye

The Crowd started crying.

" when .. he cheated on me i wrote this song. I hope ya'll like it"

White Horse

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known

_[Chorus]_  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

_[Chorus]_  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

The girls in the crowd started crying like there's no tommorrow

"We need to perk up ! Come on boys!"

Boys came besides her.

Please don't go

( A/n : Go on youtube and Type Tyler Medeiros-please don't go. Click on the one his rehearsing . And Pretend Miki is Tyler. Kay ?)

" WOOHOO !" The crowd started dancing..

After other songs.

" Okay ! this is the final performance !"

Me against the world

We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

" THAANK YOU "

Miki left the stage.

" Finally i can relax !"

" uhm.. miki-chan.. i don't know if its a good or bad news but... i enrolled you to a school here"

"oh... YOU WHAT ?"

"..sorry..?"

" your lucky im tired."

Miki goes to the limo.

~*~*~Next morniing~*~*~

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

Miki yawned and stretch. Got off the bed and took a shower. She went throught her closet and picked a school outfit. She pulled out a Miso Floral Studded Dress, she paired it with a sandals, a Diana von Furstenberg Sara Striped canvas tote and Cultura pearl necklace. (see outfil on profil).

She looked at her self and nodded. Then left.

~*~*~AT SCHOOL~*~*~

Miki got out of her limo and started walking to the school.

-Lucky no one is here ...- she thought

Suddenly someone pulled her in the corner..

***GASP***

**I hope you liked this first chapter ! i'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Don't forget to review ! And i need some idea's ~! Help please ?**

**Xoxo**

**Akira-Chan**


End file.
